


"Bajo el paraguas" con Mycroft Holmes

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, M/M, Radio, Regalo, mis animales en el fic, pero por una buena razon, refugio de animales, reto sanvalentin, sherlock es un entrometido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: Greg Lestrade representa al refugio de animales "Segunda Oportunidad" y acude al programa de radio del locutor Mycroft Holmes "Bajo el paraguas" para una entrevista sobre el trabajo que hacen en la protectora de animales de las afueras de Londres.Tal vez los dos encuentran mas de lo que esperaban.Regalo para Nimirie del intercambio de Navidad 2016-2017 U.U sorry por la espera.





	"Bajo el paraguas" con Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimirie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/gifts).



"Bajo el Paraguas" con Mycroft Holmes

Greg Lestrade tenia una vida agitada. Durante el día era inspector de policía en Scotland Yard, pero por las tardes y los fines de semana empleaba todo su tiempo libre en el refugio de animales que estaba en su suburbio de Londres.

Los animales perdidos o abandonados llenaban el recinto. Todos los voluntarios intentaban hacer sus vidas lo mas llevaderas posibles mientras estuvieran allí, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaban mas adopciones y de forma urgente para que las instalaciones no estuvieran tan abarrotadas y pudieran ayudar a mas de estos pobres animales.

Por ese motivo ahora se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera de las oficinas centrales del Diogenes Club Radio Londres, DCRL. Era la emisora de radio con mas oyentes de Londres y de toda Inglaterra. Por eso cuando accedieron ha hacer un reportaje de la protectora y una entrevista a un voluntario no podían negarse. Seria una publicidad muy beneficiosa.

Enderezó su corbata sintiéndose idiota por ello. Porque era la Radio! podría haber venido en chándal y zapatillas de andar por casa y todavía nadie se enteraría. Solo que Greg quería causar una buena impresión a la gente de la emisora. Y esto era por dos motivos: uno era altruista, porque quería causar una buena impresión para que tuvieran en mejor estima a la protectora de animales; pero el otro motivo era puramente egoísta, y era que Greg escuchaba el programa de actualidad llamado "Bajo el paraguas" con el locutor Mycroft Holmes.

Y es que Mycroft Holmes tenia una voz increíble, elegante y con un toque de humor cinico que querias oir todo el dia. Era acido pero divertido, informativo de forma imparcial pero muy critico. Y esa voz... ¿ya habíamos hablado de esa voz? si, probablemente...

-¿Señor Lestrade?- Una joven y hermosa mujer morena se asomó por la puerta.- Sígame, le llevaré a ver al Señor Holmes, pero tengo que recordarle que debe permanecer en silencio hasta que se le diga, al ser una condiciones para entrar en el Club Diogenes.

Asintió y siguió a la mujer intentando no parecer fuera de lugar. Las instalaciones eran increíbles. Paredes y suelos cubiertos de madera oscura y una alfombra gruesa que debía costar mas que la residencia de la reina.

Al llegar a una puerta de aspecto acorazado, la mujer le hizo un gesto de esperar y entro dejándolo a solas en el pasillo. Greg se tiró de las mangas de la camisa y carraspeó para luego arrepentirse al escuchar el eco en el pasillo.

Estaba haciendo una mueca al haber escuchado su reverberación de carraspeo en el pasillo cuando la mujer salio y le dio una sonrisa extraña que Greg no sabia si presagiaba algo bueno o malo.

Con un simple gesto hizo entrar a Greg a una sala donde había otra mujer hermosa, esta vez pelirroja, sentada delante de una mesa enorme de mezclas. Greg no sabia muy bien que hacer, la mujer tenia unos auriculares de gran tamaño que le cubrían los oídos.

Fue a abrir la boca para preguntar cuando vio movimiento al otro lado del cristal que había encima de la mesa de mezclas.

Un hombre impresionante le miraba mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta de la sala.

Greg se quedó paralizado, ¿Era el? ¿Era Mycroft Holmes? Oh, Dios...

El hombre abrió la puerta y le dio un "repaso" de arriba abajo. Y por la sonrisa que tiró suavemente de las comisuras de su boca, al hombre le gustó lo que vió.

El hombre hizo otro gesto con la cabeza para que Greg entrara y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos Greg no sabia si podía suspirar por poder hablar, por haber llegado a su destino, por estar nervioso por la entre vista o por la visión de ese hombre alto y elegante de mirada de color acero. 

-Soy Mycroft Holmes. - Mycroft le extendió la mano para estrecharla.-Supongo que usted es Gregory Lestrade, el representante del refugio de animales.

-Yo...- Greg se aclaró la garganta y le estrecho la mano- Si, el mismo. Aunque prefiero que me llamen Greg.

La sonrisa coqueta de Greg debió pasar desapercibida porque Mycroft arrugó la nariz.

-Gregory es un nombre perfectamente adecuado para mis oyentes y para mi, así que si no le molesta de llamaré Gregory.

-Como usted prefiera, señor Holmes.

-Oh, me gustaría que me llamara Mycroft, ya que esto será una tertulia solo de dos y tratará temas un poco mas relajados que los que solemos tener en este programa.- Parecía que todo estaba pensado al milímetro para encajar en los planes del locutor.

Greg se movió incomodo en el sitio y miró toda la sala donde estaban: había una mesa redonda donde habían varios micrófonos y auriculares como los de la mujer pelirroja. Vasos de agua vacíos y una jarra para cada dos asientos. También habían bebidas de colores brillantes en una mesa a un lado y un letrero luminiscente en la pared que avisaba si estaban "ON AIR" o no. El resto era bastante escaso y las paredes de color gris soso no aportaban nada.

-Supongo que no ha llegado a sus expectativas. ¿Se lo imaginaba diferente cuando me escucha cada día, Gregory?

-La verdad es que por alguna razón me lo imaginaba como un despacho de paredes de madera oscura, una chimenea y usted sentado en un gran butacón tomando un buen brandy.- Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta y se volvió ha hacer frente al hombre- Espera! ¿como sabes que escucho tu programa cada día?

Mycroft le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-Lo deduje. Ahora por favor, si quiere acompañarme podemos empezar el programa.

Mycroft se sentó en una de las sillas y señaló la que estaba junto a su derecha. Greg todavía estaba un poco mareado por la situación y solo se sentó como un peso muerto sin dejar de mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Tranquilízate, Gregory. Seguro que muerdo menos que tus cachorros del refugio.- ¿eso fue un guiño? Ahora era probable que Greg en realidad estuviera desvariando, porque Mycroft parecía estar coqueteando de nuevo. Era como un ir y venir de "si" y "no" al coqueteo.- Ponte los auriculares, será mas cómodo.

Greg siguió el ejemplo del locutor justo a tiempo de que la mujer pelirroja alzara la vista y empezara una cuenta a tras con los dedos de una mano.

al mismo tiempo pasaron varias cosas: Mycroft acercó su micrófono tomando un aspecto muy profesional, La luz de "ON AIR" empezó a parpadear y se puso en verde, y la mano de Mycroft que no cogía el micro se posó un instante en el muslo de Greg y le dio un apretón que debería ser de apoyo pero solo sirvió para que sus nervios se dispararan aun mas.

-Han podido escuchar un fragmento de la obra "Peer Gynt" de Edvard Grieg llamada "La muerte de Ase". Es un fragmento poco conocido de esta obra que os invito a escuchar de principio a fin puesto que estoy seguro que les sorprenderá gratamente. Como siempre os invito a mandar vuestras peticiones para la sección de "música recomendada".

" Siguiendo con nuestro programa de actualidad y entrevistas relacionadas con nuestro querido Londres, hoy tenemos con nosotros a Gregory Lestrade, representante del refugio de animales "segunda oportunidad". Hola Gregory, se bienvenido.

Y por supuesto con cada "Gregory" había una sonrisa picara en la cara del locutor.

-Em, Hola Mycroft... y.. bueno, "Hola Londres" supongo.- Greg soltó una pequeña risita ronca que hizo maravillas con Mycroft, que se giró del todo hacia el apoyando un codo en la mesa.

\- Supones bien, espero de corazón que todo Londres esté escuchando nuestra emisora en este momento, sabemos que seria de gran ayuda para vuestro proyecto con esos animales que tenéis en el refugio.

-Si, la verdad es que si.- Greg se aclaró la garganta y se sentó mas recto en la silla enfrentando a Mycroft. Esto tenia que salir bien, no era por el, era por esos animales y todos los voluntarios que habían puesto su esperanza en este viejo policía.

-Bueno, para empezar, Gregory, cuéntanos un poco sobre la labor que hacéis en el refugio. 

-Pues el refugio es bastante grande, y aunque las instalaciones están cedidas por el ayuntamiento, el resto de mantenimiento y alimentación está todo hecho por voluntarios. Tenemos casi cualquier tipo de animal allí, gatos, perros.. el otro día nos trajeron una tortuga, imagina! era de grande casi como una pelota de fútbol.

-Oh Dios santo! y la tenéis en el refugio con el resto de animales?

\- No, no! eso necesita unos cuidados que nosotros no podemos darle. Pero es una suerte que una de las voluntarias tiene terrarios y tiene contactos con un centro de Susex que está especializado en reptiles y anfibios. Pero por supuesto el traslado y los gastos corren a cuenta de nuestro refugio.

-¿Y de donde conseguís los fondos para el mantenimiento de tantos animales ademas de esos gastos imprevistos que nos comentas?

-De donativos y de las cuotas de los socios. Pero con la cantidad de animales que tenemos cada vez va mas cuesta arriba.

-Es una pena escuchar eso, Gregory. ¿como propones que nuestros oyentes puedan ayudar a vuestra causa?

-Bueno, hay muchas formas de ayudar. La primera seria la mas cómoda, que es entrar en nuestra web y hacerse socio o dar un donativo. La otra es ir como voluntario al refugio o adoptar un animal de allí. Hay algunos que llevan años esperando una oportunidad. 

-Todos merecemos una oportunidad, es duro escuchar que algunos no la tienen.

Pro raro que pareciera, la mirada de Mycroft era suave, y Greg creyó que podría ser honestidad sincera lo que estuchaba. Después de tanto sarcasmo y comentarios ácidos que había escuchado de ese locutor, era raro verlo tan "ablandado".

-Si que lo es. Y te aseguro que son criaturas muy agradecidas. Yo vivo en un pequeño piso pero aun así adopte un perro que pesa 45 kilos porque nadie parecía quererlo en el refugio. Entró de cachorro al poco de llegar yo de voluntario, y nada mas verlo me enamoré de el. Pasó mas de un año y todos pasaban de largo en su jaula. Me partía el corazón, así que hace 3 navidades lo adopté. Pensé que al ser de raza grande y tener mezcla de Galgo podría darme problemas en un piso pequeño. Pero se puso en su cama nada mas llegar y nunca ha causado la menor molestia. Daxter es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Vaya, si que suena maravilloso.

-Igual tuve suerte! quien sabe! Pero compaginar mi horario de policía con el de tener una mascota es un caos. Lo bueno es que tengo a mi vecina que se encarga de pasearlo cuando no puedo. 

-Yo creo que no podría tener un perro. Tengo un horario terrible, y no tengo vecinos ni familiares que pudieran encargarse de pasearlo.

-¿Gato?

-¿Perdón?- La cara de Mycroft era un poema.

-Me refiero a que podrías tener un gato. -Greg se quedó mirando la ropa recién planchada e impoluta del locutor, nada fuera de su sitio como recién salido de la tintorería. - Tal vez tendrías que pasarte un cepillo para la ropa antes de salir de casa, pero son perfectos para gente que no esta mucho en casa.

Mycrfto se lamió los labios antes de hablar.

-Lo cierto es que creo que yo seré de los que elijan la primera opción de ayudar a vuestra causa. Te aseguro que saldrás de aquí con un nuevo socio y una donación para el refugio.

-Oh vamos! no es tan malo como crees. Si que hay muchos animales y hay algunas cacas si vamos a primera hora de la mañana- Y ahí estaba la cara de terror de Mycrfto de nuevo y Greg tuvo que reírse- Ahora es por la tarde, Mycroft! si vamos cuando termines el programa habrán estado los voluntarios de la tarde y eso estará impecable. Lo prometo!

Mycroft iba ha hablar cuando la pelirroja hizo un movimiento con la mano como si fuera un teléfono.

-Oh, parece que tenemos una llamada entrante. Estas en directo ¿con quien hablo?

-Mycroft! deja de ser un perezoso y haz algo altruista en tu vida que suponga mas que mover el cursor de tu portátil!

-Sherlock! te he dicho que no llames nunca mas!- Mycroft le echó una mirada asesina a la pelirroja que se encogió de hombros.

-oh, hermano, no culpes a Charlie, la he engañado para que me pasara.

Greg se rió por lo bajo tapándose la boca.

-Gregory!- Mycroft le amonestó como si fuera un niño pero solo causó que se riera mas.

-Mycroft, no seas estúpido y ve a la cita con Lestrade!

-No era una cita..- murmuró Greg.

-No era una cita!- dijo al mismo tiempo Mycroft.

Hubo un momento incomodo en el que se miraron con un tono mas rosado del natural. 

-Pufff.. si, bueno, ve a la protectora. John y yo iremos este sábado. John no para de decir que quiere un perro... incluso ya tiene un nombre y todo! quiere llamarlo como noseque primer ministro de hace cien años... - Greg podía escuchar a alguien hablando de fondo en la linea.- No!! lo llenará todo de babas!!- La voz de fondo dijo algo con tono pausado y la voz de Sherlock cambio a resignación- Lestrade, dice John que te diga ha mirado vuestra web y que quiere reservar un bulldog de año y medio llamado "Biscuit"... he de reconocer que el nombre no es muy acertado...

-Oh! Biscuit es increíble! es muy inteligente y no tiene tantas babas como crees Sherlock. Te aseguro que si vais el sábado os enamorareis y os lo llevareis el mismo día!

Mycroft se rió de la animada conversación que tenían y de como se iluminó la cara de Gregory al hablar de sus queridos animales.

-Mas te vale que sea así, o no volveré a interceder por ti ante mi hermano. 

La linea se cortó en seco y Mycroft soltó un suspiro.

-Y ahí otra de las intervenciones de mi hermano pequeño.

-Ha sido por una buena causa, así que no ha sido tan malo.- Greg se encogió de hombros todavía sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Supongo que no...- Mycroft le miró con el ceño un poco fruncido y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar al micrófono.- Bien, estimados oyentes, nosotros os dejamos con un poco de música y os invitamos a escuchar el próximo programa de nuestra emisora. Muchas gracias a todos y recordar que tenéis la información del refugio "segunda oportunidad" en la web de nuestro programa www.bajoelparaguas.co.uk un saludo y buenas tardes.

Greg nunca había oído a Mycroft cortar tan repentinamente un programa. El hombre se levantó e hizo un gesto a la mujer del otro lado del cristal que ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza y la luz de On Air se apagaba.

Greg se puso de pié un poco inseguro de que hacer.

-Eh... yo pensaba que seria un poco mas larga la entrevista.

El hombre parecía un poco ruborizado. Se lamió los labios y enderezó la espalda.

-Mis disculpas, Gregory. Ha sido impulsivo por mi parte y poco profesional. Te prometo otra entrevista la semana que viene. Yo...- Mycroft bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que jugueteaban con el gemelo pulido de una de las mangas.- Pensé que lo mejor era dar el paso, porque si lo pensaba mas detenidamente es posible que hubiera cambiado de opinión. Ni siquiera he dejado que te despidieras debidamente y ni hemos tratado el tema de los socios o...

-Espera.- Greg levantó una mano parando el balbuceo del hombre.- ¿Estas diciendo que vas a venir al refugio?- Mycroft parpadeó y asintió un poco rígido- ¿ahora?- Se mordió el labio y volvió a asentir un poco mas sonrojado. Greg sonrió ampliamente.- Eso es genial!-Greg dudo un momento incomodo en el que hubiera estrechado en sus brazos al hombre trajeado, pero se recompuso y asintió decidido.- Perfecto, pues ...- hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.- ¿Después de ti?

Mycroft le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Esa entrevista había salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

\----

-Así que... ¿como vas a llamarla?- Greg paró en un semáforo en rojo y se giró a mirar a Mycroft que sostenía un trasportín prestado del refugio. Tenia la puerta un poco abierta, lo justo para que sus largos dedos entraran por la abertura y pudiera rascar la cabeza de la gata tricolor que había dentro.

-No lo había pensado. Tal vez la llame Diana.

-¿Como la princesa?- Mycroft se rió en voz baja para no asustar al animal que ronroneaba y se restregaba contra sus dedos.

-No, en realidad como la gata de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-No sabia que había una gata. Siempre pensé que era un gato, el de Cheshire, ya sabes.

-En realidad en la versión animada de Disney, la niña Alicia tiene una gata en el mundo real.

Greg le miró antes de arrancar del semáforo en verde.

-No sabia que te gustaba Disney. No se, no pareces de ese tipo.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y le miró bajo sus pestañas claras.

-Tampoco parezco del tipo que sale en un impulso y adopta un gato.

Greg rió con su risa profunda asustando un poco a "Diana".

-Tampoco pareces del que se sube al coche de un desconocido y se mete en un refugio lleno de animales.

-Tampoco parezco del que invitaría a un desconocido a su casa a tomar una copa.

Greg casi tiene un accidente al oír eso, pero enderezó el coche y tomó una respiración profunda.

-Tal vez no parezcas del tipo del que habla largas horas con una copa en la mano.

Gracias a dios había otro semáforo en rojo y Greg pudo girarse a mirar a Mycroft que había cerrado la puerta del trasportín y le miraba mordiéndose el labio.

-Tal vez... Tal vez no parezca el tipo que besa a desconocidos en un coche.

Greg no necesitaba mas. Se acercó lo máximo que le dejaba el cinturón de seguridad, ahuecó la cara de Mycroft con su mano y junto sus labios en un suave beso.

Los cláxones de los otros coches les interrumpieron y Greg tuvo que volver a la conducción, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que solo desaparecería cuando Mycroft volviera a cubrirlos con los suyos.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Los animales que tiene los protagonistas son los mios^^  
> Daxter es mi perro actual, la historia es la misma. Empecé a ir al refugio de animales, y ese dia habian llegado unos cachorros.... y me enamoré! 3 meses despues adopté a Dax ^^  
> Es este (el que está debajo del gato de 8 kilos):  
>   
> Y Diana era mi gata de la infancia. Vivio 19 años! era toda una vieja campeona, nos dejo hace dos años, pero siempre la recordare^^  
> Aqui una foto de ella con un peluche de cuando yo era bebe! (el peluche se llama Miguelito, solo por dar informacion ridicula XD)  
> 


End file.
